Selamanya Di Hatiku
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: mungkin kau memang sudah tiada lagi, namun ingatlah, bahwa kau tak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku. selalu ada untuk selamanya... fic yang khusus dibuat untuk Hari Tragedy NaruHina...


**Fic ini khusus fui buat untuk HTNH. Fic pertama fui yang bergenre tragedy. Makasih buat rhyme-sensei yang udah ngasih tahu syarat-syarat HTNH.**

**Semoga minna-sama bisa menikmati…**

**Selamat hari tragedy NaruHina… ^ _ ^**

**Oke, fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre = romance, tragedy**

**Pairing = NaruHina ( so pasti )**

**Warning = maybe little OOC, miss typo, dan keanehan lainnya**

**This is my story…**

**Selamanya di Hatiku**

_Hinata POV

Disini, 100 hari kepergianmu, untuk sebuah pertarungan abadi. Disini, di hutan Konoha yang dua kali sempat porak poranda dihantam letusan peperangan. Dua peperangan yang selalu melibatkan dirimu. Peperangan pertama, kau dan Pain. Dan yang terakhir untukmu, kau dan Sasuke. Rival sekaligus sahabatmu.

Masih disini, kedua mata putihku menatap sebuah lahan di antara rimbunnya dedaunan dan pepohonan hutan. Lahan yang sengaja tak di tanami, lahan dimana tempatmu meninggalkanku dengan kesendirian. Selamanya…

_FLASHBACK ON

_Normal POV

"Rasengan…!"

"Chidori…!"

DUAARRR!

Kedua pemuda itu terpental ke belakang, menabrak belasan pohon yang langsung roboh saat terhempas punggung mereka. Pemuda pertama adalah seorang sannin sempurna, seorang jinchuriki kyuubi, dan seorang hokage yang mengemban tugas mempertahankan desanya dari segala serangan yang datang.

Sedangkan pemuda kedua adalah seorang super missing-nin dengan kemampuan sharingan tingkat tinggi, dan juga sebagai seorang yang ingin menghancurkan peradaban konoha, pemuda yang lahir dari klan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE !" teriak Naruto. Darah tak pernah absen dari tubuhnya yang penuh luka pertempuran. Ikat kepala berlambang konoha yang hampir lepas, ia kencangkan. Memberi tekad kuat untuk terus berjuang mempertahankan desa sekaligus menyadarkan sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengannya.

"Cih, Konoha bangsat!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah kencangnya, sembari mengusap darah yang bercampur dengan peluhnya. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke pun menderita luka-luka fisik yang tak sedikit.

Perlahan, mata sharingan miliknya menutup sejenak, lalu terbuka kembali dengan mode mangekyou sharingan. Gerakan tangannya cepat membentuk segel-segel untuk sebuah jurus yang akan dia gunakan. Sekejap kemudian, ia dengan lantang berteriak.

"Susano'o!"

Sebuah sosok hitam besar mengerikan yang mirip tengkorak tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Sosok mengerikan itu semakin melangkah mendekati Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Sasuke terbungkus dalam diri sang Susano'o.

Naruto terbelalak kaget menyaksikan betapa kekuatan dahsyat yang ia rasakan benar-benar menyebarkan aura kegelapan dan kematian yang kental. Mata birunya beredar ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, menatap tajam. Kedua pemuda itu beradu death glare sejenak.

Sang rokudaime menghela nafas berat. Cakranya sudah hampir habis. Dan dalam mode sannin seperti sekarang ini, ia tahu, cakra Sasuke juga tak kalah sedikit daripadanya.

'Saatnyakah menggunakan jurus ini?' batin Naruto bicara. Ia tak mungkin menggunakan cakra kyuubi. Tak mungkin. Mengingat betapa porak poranda desanya dulu saat ia nekat untuk melepas bijuu dalam tubuhnya itu. Selama ia masih berpikir, Sasuke selalu menyerangnya, dan ia hanya bisa menghindari itu.

Akhirnya, dengan sekali lagi menarik nafas, ia memperkuat tekadnya. Kedua tangannya membentuk segel, lalu berteriak lantang

"Hiraishin no Jutsu*" kemudian, sesosok makhluk yang lebih pantas di sebut setan neraka muncuk di belakangnya. Penampilannya tak kalah mengerikan dari perwujudan Susano'o milik sasuke. Sebilah belati tergigit di mulut sang dewa kematian, seringai dan tatapannya buas meminta tumbal nyawa.

Susano'o dan Dewa kematian. Dua setan tergelap di dunia ninja yang akan segera beradu kekuatan. Saling mengincar nyawa. Pertarungan sengit terjadi, antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Taka dan Madara yang juga ikut bertarung, melawan para ninja yang ada di desa. Tak terkecuali para anggota Rokkie 12.

TRAANG! SREEK!

CRIING! DUAAAR!

Gemuruh suasana pertarungan yang menegangkan pun tak bisa dielakkan. Bau anyir darah tercium dimana-mana. Satu-persatu dari pihak lawan maupun konoha rubuh. Namun, tekad ingin bertahan, membuat para ninja konoha bangkit kembali.

"DEMI KONOHAAA…!" teriak seorang pria tambun yang ukurannya menyerupai raksasa. Akamichi Chouji.

Teriakan itu menggemuruh, menyesakkan dada setiap pejuang konoha yang mendengarnya. Haru. Semangat itu kembali berkibar. Berjuang. Sampai mati.

"Jyuuken!"

"Kagemane no Jutsu!"

"Konoha Senpu!"

"Shintenshin No Jutsu!"

CRAAATT! TRIING!

Tanpa di duga, bala bantuan dating dari pihak lawan. Entah darimana asal mereka. Yang jelas perjuangan para ninja konoha semakin berat.

Seorang ibu dengan membawa bayinya berlari tak tentu arah, mencoba menuju kearah yang aman untuk berlindung. Namun, seorang ninja berpakaian serba hitam yang dating dari pihak lawan, mencegah ibu itu berlari. Sebilah kunai tergenggam erat di jemari kanannya. Siap meneteskan darah.

"Hahahahaha…" tawanya sadis, membuat sang ibu mengkerut di tempat. Didekapnya bayinya yang sedari tadi mengangis lebih erta dalam dadanya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Mati kau, Hya!"

"Jyuuken!"

BRAAK!

Tepat saat unai itu akan menancap ke punggung sang ibu, seprang gadis dari klan mata putih dating. Memeberikan sentuhan lembut yang mematikan pada sang lawan yang langsung terkapar tak bernyawa lagi.

Merasa aneh karena tak ada rasa sakit di punggungnya, sang ibu mendongak. Matanya menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" kata gadis itu lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu sang ibu berdiri.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke rumah sakit Konoha, disana aman." Sambungnya.

"Te-terima kasih…" jawab sang ibu.

Mata putih gadis itu masih menyiratkan rasa gelisah. Namun, konsentrasinya terus ia pusatkan pada jalan menuju rumah sakit.

'Berjuanglah… naruto-kun.'

_Selamanya di Hatiku

DEG !

Sebuah rasa tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Naruto merasa lebih kuat, lebih bertenaga, lebih dicintai. Teringat olehnya seorang gadis Hyuuga yang pernah dating disaat pertempurannya seperti saat ini. gadis yang dengan tulus mau mencintai dan menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena aku, mencintaimu."

Saat kalimat itu diucapkan oleh gadis mata bulan itu, naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanya. Saat itu juga, ia merasa berharga. Benar-benar berharga.

'Hinata, terima kasih' kata Naruto dalam hati, matanya terpejam. Lalu kembali membuka dengan sebuah semangat. Tegar.

"Hyaaaa"

Saling beradu jurus, kekuatan, dan pertahanan. Sahabat. Sebuah ikatan yang selalu Naruto jaga, tapi ikatan itu pula yang membuatnya bertarung dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Kembalilah Sasuke…" teriak Naruto, lalu dengan cepat melemparkan rasengannya kea rah Susano'o Sasuke.

"Bermimpilah Naruto!" balas Sasuke. Pedang kusanaginya berkilat tajam dengan chidori yang mengelilinginya. Bersiap menusuk Naruto.

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Cakra semakin menipis. Dewa kwmatian di belakang Naruto semakin haus nyawa. Situasi berbahaya. Bila Naruto tak bisa menyadarkan ataupun mencengkeram Sasuke dengan jurusnya, nyawanya sendiri yang akan diambil.

"Rasenshuriken…" teriak Naruto lantang.

Akibat lemparan jurus Naruto yang bertubi-tubi di satu sisi di tubuh sang Susano'o, membuat sebuah retakan kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat. Naruto tahu, dimana sekarang ia harus menyerang. Titik lemah.

Sasuke hampir saja melancarkan ametarasu kea rah Naruto, namun, dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto berlari kea rah Sasuke dan mengunci pergerakanya. Retakan di tubuh Susano'o itu membuat sebuah celah untuk dimasuki Naruto.

Susano'o dan Dewa kematian bertabrakan.

Dua kekuatan besar saling beradu.

"Hyaa…" Sasuke memberontak, menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung Naruto yang langsung terkapar di tanah. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

POOF!

Tak diduga-duga olehnya, ternyata Naruto yang sedari tadi bertarung dengannya adalah kagebunshin! Dewa kematian palsu itu pun menghilang.

"Sasuke!" yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kea rah suara berasal. Dilihatnya Naruto asli sedang melancarkan rasengan terkhirnya ke arah Sasuke. Tak bisa mengelak lagi, jurus putaran bola spiral itu tepat mengenai retakan ada tuuh Susano'o yang melebar.

DUAAAARRR!

Susano'o meledak. Sasuke terpental jauh kebelakang, menabrak pepohonan di hutan konoha yang sekali lagi ambruk oleh punggungnya.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu."

_Selamanya di Hatiku

DUAAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi. Dahsyat. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi.

Suara ledakan itu sejenak menyita perhatian para ninja yang sedang bertarung di dalam desa. Memandang takjub sekaligus heran ke arah hutan yang masih menjadi medan tempur Naruto dan Sasuke.

Belum habis keheranan mereka dengan ledakan besar itu, rasa kaget pun dating saat mereka tak lagi melihat wujud mengerikan Susano'o milik Sasuke. Dan hanya menyisakan sebuah setan mengerikan milik Naruto.

Kejadian itu pun tak luput dari pandangan seorang gadis klan Hyuuga yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Hatinya terus berdegup cemas.

Namun, saat menyadari bahwa Susano'o Sasuke telah hilang, hatinya sedikit lega.

"I-itu? Hiraishin?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata putih yang sama sepertinya. Hinata menoleh, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan adik perempuannya itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap puncak kepala gadis kecil itu lembut.

"Tenang Hanabi-chan, Hiraishin itu milik Naruto-kun."

"T-tapi, kalau me-memakai jurus itu, Naruto-nii akan…" rasa takut dan cemas karena pertama kali melihat wujud Dewa kematian, membuat Hanabi sedikit gentar dan bicara tergagap.

"Sssstt, sudah. Naruto-kun, kuat kok." Kata Hinata mantap. Bukannya ia tak tahu resdiko apa yang akan menimpa pemuda Kyuubi yang sudah lama ia cintai itu, tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini demi desa. Demi Konoha.

"hanabi-chan, kau cari Neji-nii atau Tou-san ya, Nee-chan harus melakukan sesuatu."

_Selamanya di Hatiku

"Aaargh." Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Rohnya tercerabut paksa oleh tangan ghaib sang Hiraishin. Sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sudah tak kuasa untuk berdiri, tapi cengkeraman kuat Naruto membuatnya tetap berpijak.

"Sasuke, kembalilah! Aku akan melepaskanmu." Kata Naruto hampir putus asa. Ia merasakan perih yang terus menusuk dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan ghaib yang muncul di perutnyalah penyebabnya.

"Tak akan pernah, bangsat! Argh.!" Rohnya semakin ditarik. Kedua tangannya sudah mulai pasif dan tak bisa di gerakkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sasuke!" naruto tak tahan lagi, rasa persahabatan itu tumpah disini. Di pertarungan yang mungkin terakhir baginya.

"Karena kalian telah membuat Itachi membunuh semua klanku! Kalian membuat kami saling membenci!" naruto tersentak, matanya melebar. Ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tentang Konoha.

"Kalian… konoha telah membuatku menjadi sendirian." Sasuke berkata lagi. Namun kali ini tak ada emosi di dalamnya.

Naruto membelalak, sejenak ia mengerti ucapan terakhir sasuke. Dia kesepian. Pemuda itu ingin di perhatikan. Sama seperti dirinya. Ingiin diakui. Mata birunya menatap ke arah sharingan Sasuke. Hampa. Disana kosong. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pergerakan tangan ghaib si Dewa kematian berhenti.

_Selamanya di Hatiku

'Jangan!' seorang gadis bernama Hinata terus berlari menyusuri hutan.

'Hiraishin itu, a-akan me-mengambil Naruto-kun!' batinnya berkata lagi.

Mata bulannya yang sedari tadi mengaktifkan byakugan, kini mulai dibasahi oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari sudutnya. Bayangan seorang pemuda pirang terus menggelayuti pikirannya yang mulai gelisah tak menentu.

Langkahnya yang berlari, semakin cepat memasuki hutan belantara konoha. Melesat menuju satu tempat yang ia ketahui sekarang digunakan untuk berperang.

Konoha. Tentang desanya yang kini dipertaruhkan. Tentang pengabdian para ninja dan para penduduknya. Memperjuangkan sebuah harapan dan kebenaran. Mempertaruhkan keutuhan desa yang mengakar di hati para penghuninya. Membetuk sebuah ikatan yang saling mengeratkan, satu sama lain.

Dan Hokage. Sang rokudaime yang bertarung uintuk sebuah ikatan yang ia jaga. Persahabatan. Ini tentang pemuda itu. Naruto. Selalu naruto yang ada dalam hatinya. Selalu, dan tak pernah berubah.

"Aaargh!" sebuah teriakan keras menghentikan langkah Hinata. Di pasangnya pendengarannya, untuk mengetahui lebih jelas bahwa teriakan itu adalah milik Naruto.

Byakugannya mulai mencari posisi Naruto. Dia disana. Bertarung melawan Sasuke. Namun, seketika mata putihnya melebar tatkala melihat sebuah tangan ghaib yang menembus perut Naruto.

Semula, tangan itu menarik roh yang ia asumsikan sebagai roh Sasuke yang ada dalam cengkeraman Naruto. Tapi, perlahan roh Sasuke kembali ke dalam raganya. Pemuda missing-nin itu langsung terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Dan sebagai gantinya, roh Naruto yang ditarik.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju tempat itu. Bayangan wajah Naruto yang kesakitan, membuatnya berlari 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'Naruto-kun…'

Bayangan itu sangat jelas, bahkan tanpa bantuan kemampuan pupil mata klan Hyuuga-nya. Sosok yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, kini bertarung melawan kematiannya sendiri. Wajah yang kesakitan itu, suara yang mengerang perih itu, keringat yang turun dari sekujur tubuh yang penuh luka itu…

"Naruto-kun…" lirihnya.

'Bagaimana bisa? Hiraishin itu ,malah menyerang Naruto? Bukanya tadi Sasuke-san yang-…" batin Hinata heran. Namun rasa heran itu terhenti saat matanya mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tak jauh dari Naruto.

Hinata berasumsi bahwa keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu benar-benar sudah mati. Namun, ternyata itu salah. Sebuah pergerakan kecil dan erangan lirih yang berasal dari tubuh pucat penuh darah itu menandakan bahwa nyawanya masih utuh dalam raganya.

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana b-bisa?" rasa herannya muncul kembali. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Padahal tadi ia sempat melihat ledakan saat susano'o menghilang. Kenapa Sasuke masih hidup?

Belum sempat keherananya itu terjawab, sosok Sasuke Uchiha itu bangkit. Berjalan terseok-seok ke arah Naruto yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Pandangan mata hitam itu terus berbicara, seakan memprotes semua tindakan Naruto yang barusan dilakukan padanya. Pandangan mata itu sedih, tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membunuhku Naruto!" teriaknya. Pemuda kyuubi itu terkekeh pahit. Mata biru langitnya menyipit, menahan perih yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ka-kare-na k-kau, a-adalah Sahabat pertama-ku, sasuke." Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aaargh!" naruto berteriak lagi. Tubuhnya menggelepar, tangan ghaib itu semakin menggila menyedot semua tenaga Naruto.

"Naruto-Kuuun" tak tahan lagi, Hinata berteriak, lalu berlari menghampiri orang yang selalu ada di hatinya itu. Air matanya tersaput angin saat ia melaju cepat. Ia tak peduli betapa sakit dari luka-luka yang juga ia dapatkan akibat pertempuran melawan ninja penyerang di desa tadi. Sekarang di matanya hanya ada satu pemuda. Satu nama di hatinya. Hanya satu.

Naruto.

Pemuda hokage itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang semula menyipit itu, membelalak tak percaya. Gadis itu, rasa itu, cinta itu, datang seperti tahun sebelumnya. Kedatangan yang tak pernah ia harapkan di pertempuran ini. tak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis. Lagi. Untuknya.

"Um, k-kalau Naruto-kun m-mau, me-mencontek saja k-kertas ulanganku ini…"

"Ano, a-aku hanya ingin m-memberikan obat i-ini. m-mohon diterima."

"Hihihi, Naruto-kun hebat."

"Senyum Naruto yang membawaku ke tempat yang tepat."

"Aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu."

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

De javu

"Hi-hinata?" naruto bersuara.

WUUUSH.

"Aaaargh!" hiraishin itu semakin menarik jiwanya yang mati-matian ia pertahankan. Cakranya semakin terkuras. Tak terkecuali cakra kyuubi dalam tubuhnya.

Pergerakan Sasuke terhenti saat menemukan sesosok Hinata Hyuuga disana.

"Ga-gadis itu?" baru saja Sasuke akan bergerak menghampiri Hinata. Namun, kepalanya keburu terasa berat dan pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang. Cakranya memang sudah tandas akibat mangekyou sharingan yang ia gunakan terus menerus tadi. Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah tempatnya berpijak. Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang total, samara-samar ia berkata.

"Selamatkan Naruto…"

Hinata semakin mendekati Naruto, namun ia berhenti melangkah saat Naruto menatapnya.

"Ja-jangan m-mendekat. Ku-mohon." Lirih sang hokage muda. Namun, ternyata yang disuruh terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hinata! Berhenti!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini perintahnya diindahkan oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu masih menangis. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, tak menghiraukan dewa kematian yang menjilati belatinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Tetap disana Hinata. A-aku ingin mengatakan se-sesuatu. Ugh."

"Tidak naruto-kun. Kita lawan dewa kematian ini bersama dulu. Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Lukamu akan semakin_"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku Hinata."

Tap.

Sunyi…

"Ugh, du-dulu, aku pernah menyukai seorang perempuan yang tak pernah mau membuka hatinya untukku…" Naruto mulai bicara. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap tanah di kakinya.

"A-aku terus, ugh, m-mencintainya. Karena dulu, aku menganggap dia adalah segalanya bagiku." Sambung Naruto lagi.

'Sakura-chan ya…" batin Hinata. Hatinya terasa perih mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Mulutnya masih bungkam dari tadi. Membiarkan Naruto yang berbicara, dan ia hanya perlu mendengar untuk mengertinya lebih baik.

"Aku dibodohkan oleh cinta. Hingga aku tak sadar bahwa ada perempuan baik hati yang mau menerima kelemahanku. A-aku malahan masih berharap perempuan yang kusukai itu mau menerimaku nanti. P-padahal aku tahu, di hati perempuan itu hanya ada 'Dia'" naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang roboh, hanya untuk memberi isyarat pada Hinata bahwa 'Dia' yang dimaksud adalah Uchiha terakhir itu. Lalu kepalanya yang pirang kembali menunduk.

"L-lalu, saat itu. Saat Pain datang dan menghancurkan Konoha, engkau datang, seperti ini. Dan baru saat itulah mataku terbuka oleh cintamu." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Sa-saat, ugh, saat itu, aku merasa sangat berharga, merasa diakui dan diperlukan. Kau membuatku merasa diterima dengan tulus. Tapi aku juga benar-benar bodoh untuk menyadari letak hatiku sendiri." Naruto mendongak, memandang Hinata yang juga balas memandangnya. Mata mereka bertemu, indah, miris. Inikah perpisahan.

"Perlu waktu untuk orang bodoh sepertiku ini menyadari bahwa kaulah yang kubutuhkan. Bukan perempuan yang dulu menjadi pujaanku. Ugh."

"Na-naruto-kun…"

Hiraishin semakin menarik jiwa Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Naruto yang semula kecoklatan, kini berwajah pucat. Sangat pucat. Matanya terpejam erat dan mengerang pelan. Kedua tangannya yang terentang, berada erat dalam cengkeraman sang Dewa.

Menghiraukan perintah Naruto, Hinata menghampiri pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya membentuk segel, lalu dari kedua telapak tangannya keluar cakra hijau. Cakra pengobatan.

"Hi-hinata. Argh. Jangan kesini! Cepat pergi! Teriak Naruto begitu menyadari bahwa Hinata ada di hadapanya. Tangan gadis itu terus bekerja menutup luka yang ada dalam sekujur tubuh pemuda itu.

"Pergi Hinata!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Namun Hinata tetap bertahan. Ia menangis sesak, saat menyadari cakra medis-nya tak mampu mengembalikan Naruto ke kondisi yang lebih baik.

"Hinata per_"

"Aku tak menerima perintahmu lagi Naruto-kun." Hinata bangkit. Menghadap Naruto. Matanya yang sembab terlihat tegar. Tegas.

"Betapapun kau tak menyadariku dulu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Dengan apa adanya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Hi-hinata?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang terkaget-kaget.

"Jadi, biarkan aku disini untuk sejenak bersamamu. Bila harus mati melawan dewa kematian pun, tak masalah." Kata Hinata lagi. Kepalanya menunduk sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu." Katanya lagi. Pandangan matanya melembut, lalu sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

Hening.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto. Hinata mendongak.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikan posisimu yang dulu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" mata bulan Hyuuga itu melebar. Tak percaya. Rasanya hatinya bagai melonjak-lonjak gembira.

Hinata tak sanggup bila harus menjawabnya, jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai pengganti kata 'iya'.

"Aku mungkin bukan lelaki yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah untuk menyatakan cinta. Aku hanya pemuda bodoh yang sulit menyadari adanya cintamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bila aku punya waktu lebih lama, aku ingin engkau selalu bersamaku. Karena dengan itu, aku bisa mencintaimu dengan lebih dekat." Entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang ia dapat dari tangan sang Hiraishin lenyap. Berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak saat mendapati tubuhnya menghangat karena gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata memeluknya erat.

"A-aishiteru Naruto-kun." Katanya. Wajah cantik itu terbenam dalam dada Naruto. Memberikan rasa euphoria tersendiri merasuk ke hati pemuda kyuubi yang tersenyum.

"Aku lega." Kata Naruto lirih. Sangat lirih hingga Hinata tak bisa mendengarnya. Seulas senyuman damai tercipta di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aaaaargh!" naruto berteriak. Berkali-kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tak pernah di duga-duga sebelumnya, tangan Hiraishin itu menyebar,. Merenggut semua nyawa ninja musuh yang masih bertarung di konoha. Mematikan seluruh musuh termasuk anggota akatsuki yang ada disana. Menimbulkan teriakan-teriakan keras dari musuh yang tersedot jiwanya. Lalu matanya menutup perlahan. Bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh tegapnya ke pelukan Hinata, Dewa kematian itu lenyap.

"Naruto-kuuun."

_Selamanya di Hatiku

_FLASHBACK OFF

_Normal POV

Mungkin pengorbanan Naruto membuat seorang gadis heiress Hyuuga kehilangan harapannya. Menjadikan gadis bernama Hinata sendiri selama 100 hari kepergiannya kini. Namun, pengorbanan itu tak sia-sia. Konoha, desanya yang mempunyai resiko hancur, kini kembali tegak berdiri.

Bukan itu saja, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang dulu menyandang predikat missing-nin paling dicari, kini berubah drastis. Menjadi seorang ninja yang lebih ramah, lebih mencintai konoha yang sempat akan ia hancurkan. Ia merasa kebaikan dan ketulusan hati Naruto dulu, harus dibayar.

Sejarah pasti akan mencatat betapa hebatnya sang Rokudaime Hokage mereka pada generasi-generasi berikutnya. Membawa berita bahwa kematian sang Hokage keenam yang dulu sempat dibenci karena monster dalam tubuhnya itu, menjadi sosok pahlawan yang tak ada duanya.

Lalu, pena sejarah juga akan mencatat bagaimana seorang Uchiha buronan bisa dikalahkan dan kembali mencintai desanya. Sejarah juga pasti akan mencatat nama-nama pahlawan yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Menuliskan betapa dahsyat perlawanan musuh yang menggempur Konoha. Menimbulkan rasa patriotisme dalam diri para generasi penerus mereka.

Namun, apakah sejarah juga akan mengabadikan sebuah kisah cinta terindah pada masa itu? Cinta yang sederhana, hanya membutuhkan sebuah pengakuan dan kesadaran akan tulusnya rasa itu. Cinta antara Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

Gadis mata bulan itu bangkit berdiri, setelah terlalu lama berjongkok di depan makam sang pemuda kyuubi yang ia cintai. Sedih memang, ditinggal sendiri. Namun, gadis itu tau, pemuda itu akan selalu ada untuknya.

Mungkin, wujudnya sekarang tak terlihat lagi, namun heiress Hyuuga itu bisa merasakan kehangatan indah yang satu-satunya ditimbulkan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Hinata yakin, disana, diantara berjuta-juta bintang di angkasa, ada sosok itu. Sosok lelaki yang selalu ada dalam hatinya. Sampai mati.

"Naruto-kun…" matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang gelap. Lalu samar-samar, ia berbisik lagi

"Aku rindu padamu…"

Angin berhembus pelan, membawa setiap kata dari hembusan nafas Hinata kearah langit. Biarkan angin menyampaikan rasa rindu itu. Dan biarkan setiap udara terisi oleh rasa cintanya yang tak kunjung habis.

Sejarah mungkin tak akan pernah mencatat betapa seorang gadis Hyuuga telah memberikan ketulusannya pada Naruto, sang Rokudaime. Tapi, biarkan langit yang menyimpan kisah itu. Terukir di setiap rasi bintang yang tersebar di angkasa raya. Mungkin tak akan ada banyak orang yang tahu, tapi biarlah semesta yang menyimpan semuanya.

Seperti kehadiran sesosok roh putih yang tak diketahui Hinata. Roh putih itu mendekatinya hingga tepat berada di samping gadis itu. Lalu tersenyum indah saat mendengar gumaman gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar rindu padamu Naruto-kun."

Lalu, dengan lembut, roh itu membelai sayang rambut panjang Hinata. Andai Hinata bisa melihat sosok itu saat ini, andai Hinata punya kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan roh yang sudah tiada, dijamin, Hinata tak akan pernah melewatkan setiap waktunya untuk berada di depan makam rokudaime.

"Aku juga Hinata. Rindu sekali…" roh itu berbisik lirih di teling hinata. Lalu tersenyum cerah.

Hembusan angin datang lagi. Memberi kedamaian pada Hinata yang memejamkan mata bulanya.

"Aku tahu, kau ada disini, Naruto-kun…"

_Selamanya di Hatiku

**-Owari-**

**Gimana? Bagus kah? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Jelek kah?**

**Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan oleh fui. Mungkin fui kurang sempurna menulis fic, jadi, fui minta saran dan bimbinganya ya…**

**Mohon di review…**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**Please…**

**Flame juga boleh**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui **

**(NaruHina Lovers…)**


End file.
